A Love Lost
by Demma Lova
Summary: Warning: will want to make you cry: either tears of joy or of sadness, don't let the title fool you, or maybe you should... ...read to find out. VERY, VERY, VERY, IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! PLS READ!


Someone once told me a love story. Now, this wasn't your average love story. You know, boy meets girl, they fall in love, get married, and live happily ever after. No. This story is more like, boy meets girl, they fall in love, get married, and then…tragedy strikes. There is no happily ever after, there never is. I realized that just recently. Now, I'm warning you this story doesn't necessarily end up in a...happy ending.

I'm not sure how it goes exactly but, I think it starts with……  
_  
__It was a quiet night at a certain household. It was eight o'clock in the evening and bedtime for a certain little girl._

_  
__"Daddy! Daddy!" shouted a little girl about five or six, coming to the house office to find her father, "Read me a bedtime story? Please??" she asked when she found him.___

_The girl's father looked away from the papers he was currently signing, to meet his daughter's pleading gaze. He knew he had to finish his work. He was currently working as head auror in the department of "Magical Laws, and Law Enforcement" and was on a big case regarding the death of a previous muggle senator.___

_He sighed then said, "Hunny you know daddy has to finish his work." his daughter's gaze immediately saddened. The man hated disappointing his daughter but this case was so important.___

_"But daddy, you always read me a bedtime story!" she cried, "Please? I promise just one and I'll go to sleep."___

_The dark haired man sighed once again. As he saw his daughter looking at him with those familiar, sparkling, dark chocolate brown eyes, he gave up and said with a small smile:___

_"Fine, go up to your room and I'll be there in a second," at the unsatisfied look his daughter gave him he added, "I promise."___

_She smiled, and replied, "Thanks daddy!" and scurried towards her bedroom.___

_Her father followed her through the hallway of their lavishly decorated home and into her bedroom. As he reached his daughter's bedroom he thought, "I really should stop spoiling this girl." She was snuggly tucked into her bed, her windswept jet black hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, already picking out a book.___

_"I'm ready daddy," she said, looking up from the pile of books she had picked out, "what should we read? There's Cinderella, Snow White, Sleepi-" but before she could say anymore her dad cut her off.___

_"Hunny why don't I tell you a non-muggle story." he said calmly. On the inside he was really having a little argument with himself.___

_'Am I really going to tell her this?' asked a slightly fearful part of his conscience.___

_'YES! She's old enough to know' replied the more aggressive one.___

_'She's only six years old!'___

_'Yes, exactly! She should've been told last year!'___

_'But last year would've been too early.'___

_'You went through more when you were six!'___

_'Yes, but my so called 'family' wasn't exactly helpful.'___

_'That doesn't mean anything. Plus, she's your DAUGHTER, she has a right to know'___

_'Yes I know but-'___

_The internal conflict was interrupted by the little girl saying:___

_"Daddy? Daddy, are you okay?" while waving her little hand in front of his face.___

_"Huh?" the man replied, momentarily forgetting what was happening, "Oh! Oh, yes. Hunny I'm fine don't worry."___

_"Kay," the little girl said, still unsure of her father's wellness, "so what story are you going to tell me?"___

_The man hesitated for a moment then said, in a slightly defeated tone,___

_"Well this story, is……different." he seemed to be searching for the right words, "It's one no one's really heard of before. It's called…um…" he left the sentence hanging for a moment then continued with "A love lost."___

_The little girl's dark chocolate, brown eyes widened, curiosity was beginning to take over. Just the title, gave her chills.___

_"Really? Tell me! Tell me!!" she said, jumping up and down on her bed.___

_The man smiled and started with the story.___

_"Well, about thirteen years ago there was a boy, with unnaturally messy jet black hair, a girl with an amazingly developed mind, with bushy brown hair, and another boy with red hair and freckles. Now, these kids were the best of friends for seven year, they still are. They survived through everything: separation, cold nights with limited food, sleeping on a forest floor, even the Final Battle at Hogwarts." he paused reminiscing old memories. _

_The little girl's eyes were as big as saucers. She had read about the Final Battle but she never really understood it.___

_"Daddy, what's the Final Battle?" she asked, curiously.___

_The man hesitated, debating with himself whether or not he should tell the little girl about the war he had gone through, all the things he had seen.___

_"Well, um… back when I was a kid, there was a war," he said, "a war that changed many peoples' lives. You see, there was a very, very bad wizard who came and took over the whole wizarding world and we fought a war to make this bad wizard go away. We won it of course, but at a great price." he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and continued, "We lost a great deal of people during this war, brothers, sisters, moms and dads, everyone."___

_At the look his daughter had on her face he immediately changed the course of the story.___

_"But that was all in the past, no need to worry about that now." he said, trying to lighten the mood, "Umm, where was I? Oh, yes the three friends. Well after the Final Battle the three friends remained like brother and sister but one day the bushy haired girl and dark haired boy decided to get married. They had a beautiful wedding!"_

_At this the little girl looked up at her father with a wide smile on her face. Finally, she had the chance to hear a description of what an actual wedding was like! She had always dreamed of how her father and mother had gotten married but her father would always change the subject before she had the chance to ask. ___

_"It was held outside in a gardenlike area," her father continued, "there was a snow white tent pitched outside, big enough to hold about 500 people. Inside was a long piece of matching white carpet flowing in the middle of the area making the aisle for the bride to walk on. The tables, on the sides of the aisle were tables with white cloths laid on top of them, with a centerpiece of light blue flowers in a shimmering glass vase.___

_As for the food, salmon, chicken, and pastas of different varieties were all there, laid out in buffet fashion so the guests could help themselves. But that was not all, for in the middle was a decadent three layer marble wedding cake, complete with a miniature statue of the bride and groom on the top._

_Basically, the wedding was absolutely spectacular! _

_As people were laughing and making small talk everything suddenly fell silent. Everyone turned in their seats and looked at the beautiful vision coming down the aisle. She was clad in a snow white, sleeveless, dress that clung to her in all the right places, a light blue sash softly lying at her waste. Her sleek, slightly curly hair, in an up-do with tendrils of curls framing her beautiful face._

_At the precise moment the she walked down the aisle, a soft snowfall started and the soft melody of 'Here comes the Bride' was heard. It was the most beautiful December wedding you could ever dream of." the dark haired man paused, as if picturing the wedding in his mind.___

_"What happened next daddy?" said the little girl.___

_The man looked at his daughter, and continued with the part he liked and disliked the most. He sighed then said:___

_"Well, after the wedding the girl and boy had a baby girl. She was beautiful. A perfect mixture of both parents. She had her mother's eyes, her father's hair, and both their personalities. The girl and boy loved her so much.___

_At first, the boy was a bit scared of being a bad father but the girl assured him that he was going to be an amazing one. The boy could only hope. But, the girl was just…just perfect. A perfect mother, caring, loving, but was willing to correct her child." by this time the man had a sad look on his face.___

_"But one day…one day everything changed." The little girl looked up at her father, prodding him to go on.___

_"One day, the mother went to Diagon Alley to buy some new school supplies, as she was starting her new Transfiguration job at Hogwarts. That's when it happened. She was attacked."___

_A gasp escaped the little girl's mouth. She was scared and intrigued by this story. Her father looked at her and asked:___

_"Do you want me to go on?"___

_The little girl nodded furiously, saying no would've ruined everything.___

_"Okay well, the mother was shopping by herself. The father offered to come but she had refused to let him, telling him that she could do it by herself. She was looking for some parchment when all of a sudden a crash was heard, screams broke out and before she knew it, a green light was headed towards her.___

_She ducked so the spell missed her by a centimeter. She pulled out her wand and sent a patronus to her husband then aimed it at the deatheater who had shot her but it was blasted out of her hand by its ally. Another light came at her, this time red, it hit her on the shoulder, she screamed out in pain but as soon as that happened her husband appeared.___

_He ran to her, but a blue light hit him square in the chest. The woman screamed his name out of pure fear, by now tears were running down her face. The man struggled, trying to remove the spell but it was too strong. When he finally got rid of it, he spotted the deatheater who was trying to hurt his wife.___

_The deatheater was about to cast a spell, Avada Kedavra to be precise. The man ran to his wife trying to shield her, but it was too late. The spell had hit her. At that moment the whole world seemed to be in slow motion. The woman dropping to the floor, her beautiful eyes now wide open, stone frozen, the deatheater getting stunned by an auror, and the man seeing the woman of his dreams say her last words: I love you.___

_Everything was so distant, yet so close. The man was hurt. He had just lost the most important thing in his life, his reason to live, his best friend, his love, and the mother of his child. She was gone. Reality crashed into him with such force, he was sure he wasn't going to last. But he had to. For his baby girl for his family; for her." As the man finished with his story, tears were welling up in his eyes.___

_He noticed that the little girl was already half asleep. He held back the tears, pulled the blankets up to tuck her in and kissed her forehead.___

_"Goodnight Jane." he whispered. As he made his way back to his room he heard a distant:___

_"Daddy? What happened to my mommy?"___

_He stiffened immediately; he didn't think he would have to answer that question until at least a couple of years later.__  
_

_He turned around, hesitantly and said,__"Umm, well you see Jane…your mother, is in, umm… a-a better place." He said, stuttering a bit.___

_"Yes, but daddy where? Is she in Europe, the states? Where?" Jane asked curiously, now wide awake.___

_The man really didn't know how to answer this question, he just stood there stuttering for a few moments but then walked over to the side of the girl's bed, sighed, then said:___

_"Jane, where she is isn't important. What __**is**__ important is the fact that she's watching over you and that she loves you." Trying to explain to his six year old daughter why her mother wasn't with her anymore.___

_"But daddy, I never get to see her. How do I know she loves me?" the girl asked, a small pout on her cute little face.___

_The man smiled and said, "She will always love you Jane, you have no idea how much. She will always be there for you, just like me. Plus, it doesn't matter if you haven't seen her or not, just remember that she was a beautiful woman, inside and out." and with that Harry Potter, kissed his daughter on the forehead, and got up to leave. As he did this he felt Jane pull gently on his arm.___

_He turned and looked at her. On her face there was a look of determination, and curiosity.___

_"What is it Jane?" Harry asked her gently.___

_"Daddy, will I ever get to see my mommy?" she asked, her look now replaced with a single look of sadness on her face. She already kind of knew the answer. For a six year old, she was pretty smart.___

_Harry felt a familiar ache in his heart. He knew this day would come. After his wife's death he had been thinking of this subject a lot. How, exactly, was he supposed to tell his six year old daughter that she would never see her mother because she had passed away?___

_"Jane," he said, with a sigh, "you'll see her one day, I can promise you that…but not yet. It's not time." he smiled as he saw the look on his daughter's face. It was the same one her mother had when she was trying to figure things out.___

_She opened her mouth to ask him something but he shushed her and said:___

_"No more questions tonight. Just get some sleep, we can talk about this another time."___

_She, reluctantly, shook her head yes. Harry tucked her back in her bed, kissed her forehead once more and, after a last look at his sleeping daughter, he headed for his own room. _

_  
_See, didn't I tell you that this story wouldn't end happily? Well, now you know. Now, you may be wondering why, or how exactly I know all this, am I right? Well, for starters that story was about my parents, believe it or not. I didn't exactly know it at the time but now, at the wonderful age of fourteen, I, Jane Harmony Potter know.

I know everything. Oh, and the person who told me this story? His name, is Harry Potter, and he, is my father. My mother? Now she remains a mystery. All I know about her is that she has, or had, bushy brown hair, that I inherited her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and bookish behavior, and she is now and will forever be, my father's love lost.

**A/N: Hey, it's Demma Lova! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Thnx sooo much for reading, I appreciate it. I actually have some thoughts of writing an alternate ending where Hermione just leaves Harry for her own reasons and Jane trying to find Hermione and when/if she does tries to get them back together. But I'm not entirely sure, because I might not have time to do this on my own or I might run out of ideas, so if anyone is interested in being a co-author or a beta reader pls pls please contact me by my account here on . I really need all of your opinions so please tell me if you want the actual novella in the review. Thnx for reading!!! **

**Ps: Still looking for new story ideas! =D**

**~Demma Lova**


End file.
